The Strawhats In Remnant Part 2
by Themanwithnolife
Summary: This is the second volume of The Strawhats In Remnant, where the pirates experience one of the most famous things in Remnant: The Vytal festival. They will also make new discoveries and adventures along the way, all while still trying to find a way back to the Grand Line.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Tournament Begins

"Wow! The view from up here is amazing!" Luffy said as he gazed out of the window of the Bullhead. The strawhats were on their way to the Amity Coliseum to witness the Vytal Festival Tournament, another one of the Headmaster's gifts, even though as soon as they heard about it Luffy basically begged the Headmaster to take part in it. "Man, I wonder what kind of people that are going to be in the tournament!" Usopp said. "We will probably get to witness the fighting prowess of the entire world in this tournament, it says that students training to be huntsmen and huntresses from everywhere can come to participate, as well as represent their academies," Robin said.

"Man I can't wait to see who I'll be facing!" Luffy stated as he thought about his potential opponents. Nami reached out her hand and pinched Luffy's cheek and proceeded to stretch it towards her along with the captains face. "Hold it Luffy! The Headmaster made it absolutely vital that under no circumstances are we to participate!" She yelled. "I don't get it though! Why aren't we allowed to join in!" Luffy complained. "Well for one we aren't students-in-training, and we can't form a team because of how many of us there are," Nami answered.

"Why can't we just stop picking fights and just watch them Luffy?" Usopp asked. "Because we're only going to be here for a limited time and I want to milk this experience while it's here!" Luffy replied. The Bullhead soon landed and the crew walked into the colosseum, packed nearly to the brim with humans and faunus alike. "Wow, this place is just bustling with people huh?" Sanji said. "Look, there are some seats at the front row!" Luffy said as he sprinted into a seat. The rest of the crew soon followed suit and just after the next battle had begun. "Hey! Isn't that team RWBY down there?" Chopper asked. "I'm not surprised, it would be more shocking if they hadn't entered the tournament," Nami stated.

"For those of you just now joining us, welcome to the Vytal Festival Tournament! Broadcasting live from the Amity Colosseum! If this is your first time watching, allow us to break down the rules." Professor Peter Port and doctor Oobleck then went through the process of how this tournament works. "So, it's just like a normal tournament, 4 enter, 2 move on, then 1 more after that," Robin recapped. "And it doesn't matter whether your the most popular, strongest, or wealthy team, skill is the only thing that goes into it," Zoro said. "And now, let's get back to the match between Team RWBY of Beacon, and Team ABRN of Haven," Port stated.

The crew then focused all attention to the current match, in which Blake was fighting Reese, Yang going against Arslan, and Ruby and Weiss fighting Bolin and Nadir. "Woah, this girl is fighting with a floating board? What is she thinking?!" Usopp said. Blake began laying the smackdown when while midair, the board was slashed and became two pistols. "A hover board that doubles as guns? Now that's SUPER!" Franky screamed as he struck a pose. Meanwhile Yang was in a fistfight against Arslan and Was sent sliding on the ice. "It's so strange, how in this world Women resort to such barbaric fighting styles to protect themselves," Robin said. Meanwhile Ruby provided Yang with backup and Weiss backed up Ruby. Soon enough, Team RWBY began to show how capable they are, and Team AUBN as well.

Suddenly, Nami's scroll went off and she sat up and walked outside to answer it. "Hello Nami, how are you and your friends enjoying the festival?" Ozpin asked. "It's going pretty well actually! Luffy's still not enjoying being unable to enter the tournament," Nami replied. "That's actually what I wanted to talk about," Ozpin replied. "Nami tilted her head to the side. "You see, I've gone around and asked some of the teams in the tournament and bent some rules, but nonetheless, I believe I have come up with a way that your captain can enroll in the tournament," Ozpin said. "But how? I thought you said we weren't allowed to? We aren't part of or were in an academy, and we have to many people to form a team," Nami stated. "Yes, you are correct, but I have come up with a way to make up for that," Ozpin replied. "You see, the media is expecting your crew to be in the tournament and are willing to bend or even break a few rules. You and your crew are going to have to decide which of you will be entering the tournament-only 4 of you may enter. And even if your 'team' wins, the 2nd place team will claim the title, as your people aren't representing an academy," Ozpin explained. "alright, that sounds fair," Nami replied. "However, your crew members that can use Haki must not use it, as it may hurt the opponents through their aura," Ozpin stated. "so only 4 of our crew can enter, the ones that can use Haki aren't allowed to, and even if we win 2nd place is then proclaimed winner," Nami restated. "That is correct," Ozpin replied. "But wait, what about those of us with Devil Fruit Powers?" Nami asked. "Ah yes, well, if they do enter, they are allowed to use them, but they aren't allowed to use overpowered attacks, such as ones like Luffy's Gears 2nd and 3rd and things like that, any other concerns?" Ozpin replied. "No, and on behalf of our captain, we can't thank you enough for your generosity," Nami said. "You are most certainly welcome," Ozpin replied.

Nami closed her scroll and returned back into the coliseum to rejoin her crew. "Nami you just missed it! Weiss conjured a giant ball of ice, and Blake clotheslined this one girl, and then Yang smashed all of them in one blow!" Luffy rambled on at how amazing the round was. "Well Luffy, I have a great reason why I missed it, I was on the phone with the headmaster, and we're able to enter the Tournament!" Nami replied. "NO WAY! THAT'S AWESOME!" Luffy shouted. "Calm down Luffy, there are a few rules that we need to follow to enter you know," Nami stated. Nami then went over what the rules of the tournament were as the crew made their way onto the fairgrounds.

"Only four of us huh? Well, as always, we're drawing straws once ag-NO WAY! Luffy screamed. "The rest of you can draw those straws, but since I'M the captain, I'M going to enter even if I'm not chosen!" Luffy stated as he raised his fist. "Well in that case, we won't give you a straw," Nami replied as she pulled out 8-not 9 straws and held them out in the center of the circle. "You know, for once, even if you are or aren't chosen, nobody will be risking their lives," Chopper stated. "Hey, you're right Chopper! Win or lose, everyone wins in the end!" Usopp replied. They drew their straws, and the 3 that would be entering the tournament with Luffy would be Zoro, Nami, and Usopp. "Alright! We've got a team formed!" Luffy stated with a raised arm.

Just as Luffy began celebrating, Sanji turned around and notice a familiar looking hairstyle, and a black bow. Sanji's eye and smoke turned into hearts and he began scrambling over to the familiar person. "Hello BLAKE-CHAN~" Sanji yelled as he leaped towards her with outstretched arms. However as soon as Sanji touched her she vanished, causing Sanji to crash into the ground. "That didn't look like the right thing to do to a woman," Blake stated as she and her team stared at the suited idiot. "Well, well, well, long time no see ladies!" Usopp said as he and the rest of the crew walked towards their friends. "Hey you guys, how have you been?" Ruby asked. "Oh, not much just enjoying ourselves really," Nami replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Team LUNZ

Author's Note: Hey there viewers, been a while hasn't it? Anywhom, school is still going well, and overall, nothing significant has happened, YET. And happy New Year everyone, let's hope this year goes better than the last one!

And please, leave a review, it's always appreciated!

The straw hats and team RWBY then decided to talk among themselves as they made their way back to the stadium to watch the next match. "Wait are you guys serious? You guys are joining the tournament? That's crazy!" Ruby squealed. "I couldn't believe it either Ruby!" Luffy replied with a smile. "But aren't only teams of 4 allowed to enter?" Blake asked. "Yeah, but we fixed that problem and the ones entering the tournament are me, Usopp, Zoro, and Luffy," Nami replied. The group was now exiting the Bullhead and entering the stadium. "So, who's gonna be on the receiving end of your fists?" Yang asked. The crew paused for a moment. "We... don't know," the crew replied confusingly.

Suddenly, a set of guards approached the straw hats, one leaned towards Luffy's face and whispered into his ear. Luffy immediately grew a huge grin and chuckled. The guards then began to escort Luffy and 3 of his crew members off somewhere. "Wait, where are you guys going Luffy? What did the guard say?" Ruby asked. Luffy turned his head and shot Ruby a grin and chuckled, "Don't worry, you'll find out soon!" He said as he and his 3 crew members were dragged out of sight. "I'm sure it's nothing, let's just watch the next match," Weiss stated. Everyone immediately agreed and proceeded to the front rows which consisted of empty seats. Suddenly the loudspeakers came on.

"And now, the fight between team BRNZ of Shade and team LUNZ of Beacon." "Yahoo~!" Luffy screamed as he flew through the air with Zoro, Nami, and Usopp in his arms. He dropped them as he went past the center of the ring as Zoro landed on his feet, Nami was caught in his arms, and Usopp just crashed into the hard floor. Luffy then stretched his arm onto the center and crashed down striking a pose as Zoro unsheathed his swords, Nami assembled her climatact, and Usopp held up his Black Kabuto while his legs rattled uncontrollably. The battle arena transformed with one side being a forest and the other side having mountains.

"3, 2, 1, begin!" "Let's go!" The two teams began the match with both doing the same thing, May pulling back to the forest while the rest of her team rushed them. And Usopp sprinting behind a rock while the rest of his team rushed them. The bulk of the two teams were lashing out, Luffy fought Nolan, Zoro fought Roy, and Nami fought Brawnz. Suddenly, team LUNZ were receiving sniper fire. The team was forced to retreat back with Usopp behind some rocks. "Luffy, we're pinned, what now?" Nami asked. Team BRNZ was closing the gap, fast, when Usopp stood atop a large rock. "it's my time to shine, watch and be amazed1" Usopp stated with triumph. Usopp then pulled out his Black Kabuto and aimed at the sniper as best he could. "Hissatsu Midoryboshi: Skull Bombgrass!" Usopp fired and hit the mark, even though May was covered by the trees. The ammo exploded and left behind a giant pink mushroom cloud shaped like a skull. Usopp began laughing triumphantly as he turned his sights to the rest of team BRNZ. The team raised their hands as team LUNZ moved out from behind the rocks. Then, Usopp was shot in the face with a dust bullet sending him on the ground fast. The team looked and found out that May was still in the running and shot them a grin as she continued shooting. The rest of her team took this chance to surprise team LUNZ.

"Heh heh!" Usopp chuckled as he rose to his feet. May was dumbfounded, "no way! I know I blasted you square on the nose!" She yelled. "I'm used to being tossed like a ragdoll," he replied. "And I'm pretty sure you won't be sniping from there anymore," Usopp stated. suddenly black smoke started spreading across the forest. May knew it was a forest fire, Usopp's attack ended up setting the forest on fire. May began coughing from the black smoke and dropped down to the ground. Meanwhile, Zoro took on Roy once more. Zoro slowly began to unsheathe Kitetsu as he approached, grinning as well. Then Roy sent his blades flying at Zoro, Zoro pulled up Kitetsu and bounced the saws back, returning them to Roy and the two were soon locked in a close quarters sword fight. "Neat trick," Zoro commented.

Nolan moved in on Nami, "don't think I'll play nice!" He yelled. "Oh, no, please! I'm just a fragile girl!" Nami pleaded. Nolan then swung his baton at Nami, but as soon as it touched her, she dissipated into thin air, Nolan was confused. "Mirage Tempo!" Nami then reappeared behind behind Nolan. "I'll be sure to do the same buddy," Nami whispered into his ear as he immediately turned and swung at her again, only to receive the same results. Nami then reappeared a few feet in front of Nolan holding up her Climatact with both hands.

Reese and Usopp were in a deadlock, both had their sights aimed at one another."Hissatsu Midoryboshi: Smoke Star!" Suddenly May's vision was reduced to white smoke when suddenly, she was struck from behind and her aura was sent into the red. "I call that one my Platanus Shurriken!" Usopp stated. "Oh and just like that we have our first team member down!" Port announced.

"Enough games you witch!" Nolan yelled in anger. Nami reappeared once more, "oh I'll show you a witch!" Nami yelled in annoyance. Suddenly, a bunch of small black clouds in bubbles started spewing out of the end of the Climatact. Soon they all popped open and it looked like a giant black snake. "Thunderbolt..." Nami then swung her Climatact at Nolan "Tempo!" The black clouds formed a giant thundercloud and Nami swung her weapon downwards sending a thunderbolt down on Nolan, and he was sent into the red. "That's two members of team BRNZ down and out, quite SHOCKING if I do say," Oobleck said.

Zoro was stuck defending himself with one sword, he didn't think that he would be weak, but he was surprised nonetheless. Zoro managed to put some distance between them and took the chance to unsheathe his other two swords, then moved in on Roy. They were in deadlock again, but Zoro was keeping Roy on defense now. "Santoryuu!" Roy knew that he had no time to counterattack. "Oni-Giri!" Zoro lunged forward and slashed Roy and it sent his aura into the red. "And like that team BRNZ is now left with just one member!" Port announced.

Luffy and Brawnz were in a fist fight, with Luffy at a disadvantage because Brawnz wielded a set of claws. "Gomu Gomu No... Gatling!" Luffy began throwing volleys of punches, but Brawnz then leaped into the air and kicked Luffy in the back and sent him across the ground a couple of feet. Luffy stood back up onto his feet and chuckled, "You're pretty clever," he said. "Thanks, you're no slouch yourself Luffy," Brawnz replied. Luffy and Brawnz ran towards each other once more. "Gumo Gumo No... Pistol!" Brawnz simply sidestepped out of the way of Luffy's arm. "Double Shot!" Luffy took another shot, only to meet the same results. Brawnz grinned as he moved in closer on Luffy, "you're wide open!" He stated. Luffy just grinned under his teeth, Brawnz now ten feet from him. "Not just yet buddy," Luffy said. Brawnz was confused, there was no way for him to attack... unless...Luffy's arms stretched back to him, but they grabbed onto Brawnz arms. "Gomu Gomu No..." Luffy stretched his head back as his body came crashing into Brawnz. Brawnz had no way to evade or defend as his arms were restrained. Suddenly, Luffy's head came stretching back into Brawnz. "Kane!" Luffy's head crashed with Brawnz and knocked him to the ground with his aura entering the red. "And just like that, team BRNZ is out of the match, team LUNZ wins!" Port announced.

"Yahoo! That was soo fun!" Luffy yelled. Brawnz returned from his brief concussion and saw Luffy's hand, he smiled as he took the hand and Luffy helped him up to his feet. "It was a good fight, you're pretty strong, keep growing," Luffy stated. "Thanks, it was great to fight you," Brawnz replied. Both teams regrouped and exited the center stage. "Oh, Nami-swan you looked so beautiful~! Great job!" Sanji swooned as he got on one knee reaching out his hand, eyes and smoke in hearts. "Yeah, you guys totally rocked!" Yang said. "Your techniques were... peculiar to say the least," Weiss next matchup was about to begin and now team NDGO of Shade was going up against team SSSN of Haven. "Good luck Neptune!" Weiss cheered. "Ladies," he said. "Break his stupid face NDGO!" Weiss yelled with anger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey everybody, happy Valentines Day! (At least I would be if I actually had someone to be mine)** **Anyway, I've been having a lot of days with no school, so I was able to make the next chapter a lot quicker, hope you enjoy! Always remember, a review is always appreciated!**

Chapter 3 Swordsman Brawl

"Man that fight was great! That one dude got flung into the air, and then Neptune and Sun teamed up on that one girl, and, and," Luffy ranted on about the recent match as he and Zoro followed Ruby and Weiss back to Beacon.

"So wait, Weiss has a sister? What's she like?" Zoro asked. "Winter!" Weiss yelled as she ran to her sister. "Winter! I'm so happy to see you! Oh, your presence honors us," Weiss said. Winter slowly moved forward, "Beacon, it's been a long time, the air feels, different," Winter sated. "I mean it's fall soo, it's probably colder," Ruby said. "Sorry, I also farted," Luffy said. Weiss then slugged Ruby and Luffy in the shoulder hard. "So, what are you doing here?" Weiss asked. "Classified," Winter stated. "Oh, right, well, how long are you staying?" Weiss asked. "Classified," Winter repeated. "Of course," Weiss replied. There was a short pause. "Well, this is nice, I think," Ruby said. "You're going to love it here, I know you travel a lot, but so much of Beacon is different from Atlas; Veil too, the government and school are completely separate, can you believe it I- I'm more than familiar with how this kingdom handles it's, bureaucracy," Winter stated blandly, "that's not why I came." "Right, I'm sorry." "She seems mean," Luffy whispered. "Yeah, I know right?" Ruby whispered back. "Nor did I come here to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle, but it appears I have no choice in the matter," Winter said. "But, we won!" "Yeah, they were awesome!" Luffy stated. "Only a novice would refer to that as a victory, I counted at least 3 strikes missed," Winter replied, "Leave us." The two Atlesian Knights stepped away.

"*Sigh* how have you been?" "Oh, splendid! Thank you for asking, I'm actually in the very top ranking of our sparring class, the rest of my studies are going wonderfully too- Winter slapped Weiss at the head, "silence you boob! I don't recall ever asking about your ranking, I asked how you've been; are you eating properly, have you taken up any hobbies, are you making new friends," she stated. "Well, there's Ruby." "*snort* boob," Ruby said as she pushed away the lump on Weiss' head. The conversation continued and Winter and Weiss started making their way to team RWBY's dorm, leaving Luffy and Zoro alone.

Suddenly, two of the Atlesian Knights were dismantled. "Hey!" Weiss and Winter turned to see a man holding the body of one of the Atlesian Knights. "Yeah, I'm talking to you ice queen," he said. An Atlesian Knight began to approach. "Halt!" Winter demanded. "Excuse me, do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Weiss asked as she walked up to the man. The man reached out and grabbed her head. "Sssshhhh, not you," he then tossed Weiss aside and walked forward, "you." A crow began cawing from above and flew off. "Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town. I guess you're here too," the man said. "I'm standing right before you," Winter replied. "So it would seem." "you realize you just destroyed Atlas Military property." "ohhhh I'm sorry. See I mistook this for some sort of... sentient garbage." "I don't have time for your immature games, Qrow." "Wait, you two know each other?" Weiss asked. "Geez, you Atlas Specialists think you're so special don't you?" Qrow said. "It's in the title," Winter replied. "Well, you know what you really are? A buncha sellouts. Just like your boss." "I'm not sure what you think you're implying, but I've heard enough." "Oh, I heard too. I heard ol' Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin." "Ozpin?" Weiss replied. "Weiss, it's time for you to go," Winter stated. "What?" "Listen to big sister, Weiss. She'll protect you. Just like Atlas is gonna protect all of us, huh?" Qrow said. "If you won't hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it for you!" Winter snarked as she drew her weapon. "Alright then," Qrow then slicked his hair back with his hand, "come take it." Zoro then held up one of his swords out in front of Winter. "How dare you, you insolent- save it lady, your no match for him anyway," Zoro stated. "Excuse me? I am a member of Atlas' Military and I will not tolerate such treachery," Winter stated. "Go ahead and complain if that's what you want," Zoro vanished and reappeared in front of Qrow, Shusuii unsheathed, "But I feel like this guy is going to give me a good time."

Zoro attempted to slash him. Qrow dodged his blade with the utmost ease and after a bit, he reached behind him and pulled out his weapon. Zoro backed up as he unsheathed his other two swords and took a stance. Qrow just looked at him and shot a smug smile as he moved in and began slashing away. Zoro returned the slashes with dodges as he took a moment to analyze his opponent. His blade was large, no question, he's fast and powerful, he wasn't faltering or giving an inch, he's strong and talented, even for a blundering drunk. "Qrow took a huge slash and Zoro blocked it but was sent sliding a few feet back. "Not bad, you're good old man," Zoro said. Qrow just grinned and both moved in on one another. They both began exchanging a series of slashes as they fought, they were moving so fast it was hard to tell where they were.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked. "Some crazy guy just started picking on my sister!" Weiss replied. "Oh no! Who would do such a th-aaaaat is my Uncle!" Ruby squealed. "What?!" "Kick his butt Uncle Qrow!" Ruby cheered. "Teach him respect Zoro!" Weiss cheered. "You got this Zoro!" Luffy cheered. The blows kept coming but not one solid hit was in. Suddenly, Qrow left Zoro an opening and he slashed Qrow across his cheek. Qrow looked at Zoro with a gleam in his eyes. Qrow held up his blade, Zoro paused and jumped back as the blade demolished the cement. Zoro landed a good few feet back as he snuck in a smile. As Zoro raised his swords, Qrow began zeroing in on him. **"Santoryu!"** Qrow cocked up his sword revealing a gun. **"Hyakuhachi Pound Ho!"**. Qrow fired off several shots, but they were mere flies to Zoro's attack. Qrow then held up his weapon and tried his best to block the attack. Qrow succeeded, but once he lowered hi weapon, Zoro was out of his sight. Qrow scanned the area slowly. **"Gyuki: Yuzume!"** Qrow turned his attention to the skies and found out Zoro was above him. Qrow braced himself once more as Zoro clashed with his weapon, a large crater forming beneath him. Qrow struggled to hold Zoro back, eventually breaking through, **"Ushi Bari!'** Zoro lunged at Qrow, finally managing to get a solid hit on the drunkard. Qrow was sent sliding across the ground as his aura flashed. _What was that just now?_ Zoro thought. Qrow rose to his feet and guarded once more. Zoro payed it no mind and moved in on the offensive, He sent slash after slash and while it did keep him at bay, he wasn't gaining anything either. Qrow kicked Zoro and it sent him flying back quite a few feet. Zoro recovered though and they shot each other a menacing look. Zoro raised his swords once more. **"Santoryu!"** Qrow shaked his sword and it began changing it's form. Qrow paused however, and returned his weapon back into it's normal form. Zoro paused as Qrow simply taunted him to come forward. Zoro fell for it and lunged towards him. **"Oni-"** Zoro was mere feet away. "Enough!" Zoro stopped with his blades mere inches from Qrow's body. "Now what may I ask is going on here?" Ironwood asked.

"General Ironwood!" Winter said as she bowed her head. He raised his hand to stop bowing and walked past her. "What's it to you pal?" Zoro stated still in front of Qrow. Ironwood looked past the two men to see a few Atlesian Knights in pieces, then looked at Qrow with irritation in his eyes. Qrow just gave him a grin and he walked away. "Now students there are much better fights going on at the fairgrounds, along with great popcorn," Ozpin stated as Glynda began repairing the damages. "Popcorn?!" Luffy exclaimed as he ran off. "Come on Zoro, let's get going!" Luffy yelled as his arm stretched back and grabbed him. Zoro was in shock, "not again Luffy!" He screamed. Zoro looked at Qrow one more time, and Qrow winked at him. Zoro was then slingshotted into Luffy. "I swear... I'll kill you one day..." Zoro muttered. "Ah, wade Zoro," Luffy said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Doubles Round

Luffy and Zoro were soon back on the fairgrounds and saw Sanji, Brook, Robin, and Nami. "Oh, hey guys," Luffy said as he and Zoro approached their friends. "There you are! Where did you two even go?" Nami asked. "Oh, we went with Red and Rice after the match," Luffy replied. "Hold up, where did you guys go?" Nami asked. "We went up to the academy," Zoro replied. "Wait, Moss-head got to the right place without getting lost? Now that's rare," Sanji stated. Zoro and Sanji butted their heads together. "What's that supposed to mean you Swirly-browed pervert!" Zoro replied. "It means that your Moss-headed bonehead actually learns things!" Sanji replied. "Must be a rare sight to see someone whose stronger AND smarter than you then!" Zoro stated. Sanji raised his leg and Zoro unsheathed his swords. "Can you not, please!?" Nami exclaimed.

"Ozpin contacted me and he says our next match is coming up soon, which one of us is going to enter?" Nami asked. Luffy paused for a moment, then he hit his fist on his hand, "I think it should be me and you Nami!" Luffy stated. Nami shuddered then let out a sigh, "alright, I can't exactly stop you anyway," She stated. "Hey, where are Chopper, Usopp, and Franky?" Luffy asked. "They went out to check out the Bullheads at the stadium," Brook replied. "That's cool~ c'mon, I wanna check them out too!" Luffy squealed. The pirates then began to set off for the stadium once more to regroup with the rest of the crew.

Suddenly, a strange woman cut in front of them and stared for a moment. She wore bandages covered by a sleeveless jacket and jeans with a belt and a pair of boots. The pirates were more focused on her eyes, they looked like they were studying them; not staring or looking. She crept out a smile and continued walking. "Who was that?" Brook asked. "Well whoever it was, she looked absolutely ravishing~!" Sanji swooned. "She seemed to be observing us from what I could tell, it was almost like she saw us as her prey, but why?" Robin theorized. "C'mon guys! Let's get going!" Luffy yelled from the other side of the fairgrounds. "We're coming Luffy!" Nami replied.

The pirates were now back in the stadium once more. Once off the ship, they were greeted with the rest of their crew. "Hey guys, how were the fairgrounds?" Chopper asked. "They were great! The festivity nearly made me die of excitement! Ah... wait, I'm already dead, yohohoho!" Brook replied. Robin reached into her bag and pulled out some cotton candy, "we got you some cotton candy too," she said as she bent down and offered it to Chopper. "Really?" Chopper said as he took the sweet fluff and took a bite, "so sweet!" He said.

"The randomization process is complete, ladies and gentlemen, your doubles tournament lineup!" Port announced. The next match was Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black of Haven vs. Luffy and Nami of Beacon. "What, but I thought we were going to fight..." Nami was cut off by Luffy touching her shoulder. "Doesn't matter now Nami, let's just get going!" Luffy stated as he ran off for the ring. "What's going on Nami?" Franky asked. "Well you see- Luffy's arm stretched towards them and it coiled around Nami. Nami instinctively froze up in fear and a few moments later, she was pulled away into Luffy. "Luffy, you Baka!" Nami yelled as she began screaming in terror. Nami was now right next to Luffy in the corridor leading to the arena. Luffy's arm released Nami as it stretched back to normal. Luffy started chuckling as Nami looked at Luffy with fury in her eyes. Luffy's expression turned blank as she slugged his head 3 times, one atop the other. How many times am I going to have to pound you before you stop doing that!" Nami yelled. "I'm sorry!" Luffy replied whilst he lay on the ground. "It would seem team LUNZ is getting cold feet! Are they dropping out of the tournament?" Port announced. Luffy was out of sight and in the center of the arena in seconds taking Nami with him like earlier.

The arena altered the terrain once more; 1 corner turned into a forest, another, one a city, one became some badlands, and one turned into a sea of geysers. "3, 2, 1, begin!" Emerald and Mercury disappeared into the fields of badlands. "Alright, **Gumo Gumo No... Muchi!** " Luffy demolished the tall grass, but the opponents weren't there. The two looked around and saw nothing. "Look out!" Blake yelled. Luffy and Nami turned to the sky and saw Mercury. Luffy stepped up and guarded himself. Mercury's kick landed and Luffy sent him back on the ground. " **Gatling!** " Luffy unleashed a barrage but Mercury proved too fast for him, evading with ease. He delivered kick after kick as he began dealing Luffy and Nami serious blows. Luffy was able to dodge them but Nami wasn't as good. Luffy and Mercury were engaged in 1-on-1 kicks meeting fists. Nami disassembled her Climatact, "Luffy, get down!" Luffy ducked as Nami lunged forward," **Gust Sword!** " Air bursted out as Mercury was caught off guard and sent into the air, he recovered quickly however, landing on his feet.

There was a brief moment of silence. Nami looked around the arena, "wait, where's Emerald?" Nami questioned. Mercury then shot bullets from his boots sailing towards Nami and Luffy. Luffy tackled Nami to the ground, "look out!" He yelled. By the time both were back on their feet, Mercury had formed a cyclone of bullets, soon sending them all careening into Luffy and Nami. Luffy pushed Nami away as he took all of the bullets. "Aaaagh!" Luffy screamed. "Luffy!" Nami yelled. Suddenly, a chain came out of the forest enticing Nami. "What?" Nami was then dragged back into the forest leaving Luffy alone.

The dust settled and Luffy coughed as he rose up once more, only to meet Mercury's boot mere inches from his face. Luffy's quick reflexes allowed him to squeak away from the kick. "*Pant* *pant* nice moves dude, your good," Luffy said. Luffy was in cuts and bruises. Mercury just scoffed as he went in on Luffy. Mercury sent out kick after kick, Luffy simply dodged and weaved around them frantically. Luffy then grabbed his leg and paused for a moment. _"His legs, why do they feel so cold and heavy?"_ Luffy thought. Luffy yanked his leg forward bringing Mercury off balance. Luffy then punched Mercury's stomach sending him on the ground fast. Luffy leaped into the air. " **Gumo Gumo No...** " Luffy stretched his leg up as Mercury recovered from the punch. " **Ono!** " Luffy sent his stretched leg down onto Mercury as he raised his legs, blocking the fierce kick as a crater formed beneath him and geysers imploded. Mercury kicked away Luffy's leg and Luffy began stretching toward him. " **Gumo Gumo No...** " Luffy stretched his arm behind him as Mercury took a stance, Luffy racing towards him. " **Bullet!** " Luffy brought his arm forward and Mercury sent a kick, boot hitting fist. Both were struggling, but in the end Luffy was able to beat the kick and send Mercury stumbling. Luffy took this chance and rushed in. " **Gumo Gumo No...** " Luffy and Mercury were now inches apart. " **Gatling!** " Luffy unleashed a barrage of punches without mercy, there was a good ten seconds of nothing but punches. " **Gumo Gumo No...** " Luffy stretched both his arms behind him, Mercury was now struggling to stand, but he would not falter. Mercury stumbled up readying one final kick. Luffy dodged it, it was like he did it on instinct. " **Bazooka!** " Luffy stretched his arms forward striking Mercury in the chest. Mercury was sent flying right into the wall. "What a battle! Mercury Black's aura has hit the red!" Port announced. Luffy's arms stretched back to normal, stumbling afterward. "*Pant* *pant* Nami? *Pant* *pant*," Luffy slowly walked towards the forest.

Nami and Emerald were stuck in a game of cat and mouse, Emerald clinged to the trees, occasionally firing off bullets, while Nami remained at the ground casting mirages and electricity. Emerald grew tired of waiting it out and sprung out from the trees only to be greeted with several Nami's. " **Thunder Ball!** " All the Nami's sent out balls of electricity, but they didn't hit Emerald, they seemed to pass right through her. Nami turned around and saw Emerald was behind her, Emerald slashed her and realized it was another mirage. Nami appeared behind her " **Black Ball** **!** " Nami summoned a string of small black clouds from her Climatact and swung it at Emerald, she had no way to dodge an attack of this size. " **Lightning Rod!** " The balls of electricity burst from their bubbles forming a large black smoky string which hit Emerald with lightning, hard. Emerald was left hunched over and covered in smoke and sparks. Nami then rushed in and disassembled her Climatact to give the finishing blow, Emerald still in disarray from the lightning, " **Gust Sword!** " Nami sent Emerald flying into the wall with Mercury. "And with that team LUNZ seal another win!" Port announced, Luffy now reaching Nami. "hey, you did it!" Luffy said as he moved toward Nami. 'We did it Luffy," Nami restated. Luffy and Nami exited the arena towards the infirmary to get fixed up.

Cinder then then stood up and walked off, Zoro watching as she left. "Come on, we gotta go congratulate them Zoro," Usopp said as he and the rest of the crew took off for the infirmary, Zoro soon following. "That fight was really cool wasn't it?" Chopper squealed. "Yeah, for a second I thought they were outmatched," Usopp replied. "I found it rather crazy how Mercury was able to control those shots; a magnet maybe?" Franky added. "Well whatever the case, they were able to pull through," Zoro stated. The pirates were now at the infirmary, where Nami and Luffy should be. The door opened and the pirates were greeted to Luffy and Nami in bed, Luffy on top of the bed. "That looked like it was hard captain, you sure you're not getting weaker?" Zoro joked. "Oh! Hey guys! What'd you think of our fight?" Luffy asked. "It was rather bone-chilling for a moment. But in the end, it was an eye-popping victory, yohohoho!" Brook joked.

The doctor then approached Luffy from behind the curtain. "Okay Luffy, I'm going to need you to lay down and stay still for me, I'm going to patch you up now," the doctor said. Luffy complied to his request as he laid down. The doctor then stretched his hands over Luffy's chest and they began giving off a glow, Luffy covered in the same light soon after. In just a few moments, Luffy's injuries were healed and the doctor put his hands down. "Cooooooool," Usopp and Chopper squealed. "Welp, you're good to go Luffy," the doctor said. "What did you do doctor?" Chopper asked. "Oh well it's quite simple, us doctors are able to use our auras to perform first aid on our patients if the injuries are light enough," the doctor replied. "If it's possible doctor, could you possibly teach me more of the medical sciences used in this world?" Chopper asked. "I would be honored Mr. Raccoon," The doctor replied. "I'M NOT A DAMN RACCOON!" chopper stated in rage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, hope Spring Break is going well for all of ya! Anywhom, enjoy the chapter, Reviews are always appreciated!**

Chapter 5 The Finals Begin

The Pirates and Huntresses watched as Penny and Ciel claimed a victory. "It really is strange how she fights isn't it?" Robin asked. "Yeah, I mean she's able to fight without even holding her weapons, it's really weird," Usopp added. "Well, uh, I-I mean- hey I'm gonna go congratulate them," Ruby flustered as she ran off to her friend. Zoro paused and glanced across the stadium and saw a woman, with amber eyes. She must've noticed him, because she looked back with a sinister face. "What's the matter Zoro?" Nami asked. Zoro paused, "it's nothing," he replied. "Our next match will begin in 15 minutes!" Port announced.

The next match came soon, Weiss and Yang of RWBY vs. Flynt and Neon of FNKY. Neon came rolling behind the Huntresses leaving a rainbow trail. A little chit-chat between the competitors and then the arena began to form, it was a mix of dust crystal fields, a rocky desert, and an abandoned city. "3! 2! 1! Begin!" The fight kicked off with Flynt playing his trumpet while it pushed Neon forward. Yang was hit by Neon and sent flying leaving Weiss to deal with Flynt. Weiss used her glyphs to push through Flynt's music but was sent tumbling upon reaching him. "Trumpets and glow-sticks? Is there no limit to what a person's weapon can be?" Usopp said. "SO COOL~!" Luffy and Chopper yelled stargazed. The fight was long and exciting, but in the end, Weiss and Yang reigned victorious due to Weiss' noble sacrifice for Yang. Ruby and Blake ran into the arena up to Weiss and Yang. "Good job you two," Blake said. "Yeah!" Ruby added. "Those girls may very well be as crazy as us," Brook stated. Luffy chuckled, "yeah, you may be right, but that just makes them even better!" He said.

 _Some time later..._

"Now for the moment you've all been waiting for the one-on-one finals!" The crowd cheers on as the contestants stand together. "Barty, why don't you explain the rules," Port asked. "Uhh, it's quite simple peter, instead of a bracket system, each round of the finals will be randomly determined immediately before the match takes place," Oobleck explained. "Much like any good hunt, there will be zero time to prepare." "Ahh, yes yes. Now let's see who our first match will be." The system spins as the contestants faces fly by, stopping on Luffy and Yang. "Monkey D. Luffy and Yang Xiao Long!" Port announced. "Break a leg sis!" Ruby cheered. Cinder stood up from her seat and walked off, Zoro watching her once more. "Would all other combatants please leave the stage," Port announced as they followed his request.

The arena's center stage raised up as spotlights became focused on it. "You better not go easy on me," Yang taunted. "Shishishi, okay, but don't say I didn't warn ya," Luffy joked. The two took a stance and slowly inched towards each other. "3...2...1... Fight!" Yang and Luffy both readied a punch and collided with one another and both were sent back. Yang rushed in on Luffy and both were engaged in close quarters combat. Punches were thrown about, with kicks from both were made left and right. Suddenly, Yang landed a solid hit and her gauntlet fired, sending a fire dust bullet right into Luffy. Luffy was sent tumbling across the ground. "Damn, that's strong! I forgot that bullets from here can hurt me," Luffy muttered.

Yang cracked her fists as Luffy came rushing in. " **Gumo Gumo No... Gattling!** " Luffy began throwing volleys of punches as Yang simply braced herself. The volleys soon ended and once it did Luffy leaped into the air. "And **Gumo Gumo No...** " Luffy raised his stretched leg into the air as Yang simply watched and took a stance. " **Ono!** " Luffy swung his leg down onto Yang, but she grabbed his leg and let him stretch toward her as she cocked her free arm back. Luffy knew she wouldn't dodge however, and even planned on it. Suddenly as Luffy stretched closer and closer to Yang, he coiled himself several times, causing Yang to spin like crazy. Yang soon lost her grip and freed Luffy's leg, and his body twisted to normal as he landed, Yang disoriented from the spinning. Luffy took his opening and ran towards Yang as he stretched one of his arms back. " **Gumo Gumo No...** " Yang recovered from her daze seconds before Luffy was in front of her, and readied her fist as she threw a punch at the same time as Luffy. " **Bullet!** " Luffy stopped in front of Yang and brought his stretched arm forward, at the same time Yang's punch hit him in the other arm. Yang's gauntlet fired as Luffy's arm striked Yang in the gut and sending her sliding along the floor and Luffy was sent to the ground writhing and clutching his arm.

"Man, this is a really close fight," Usopp said. "Yeah, you're right, who knows who's gonna win?" Chopper added. "It really does seem like the fight can go any way," Ruby said. "Well actually, I have reason to believe Yang's gonna win," Blake said. "Oh yeah? Why's that?" Franky asked. "Well for one thing, she's my teammate and I believe in her. But more importantly, I think Yang's weapon is what will really make her win," Blake stated. "Yes I thought so too," Robin added, "Luffy can take normal bullets no problem, but since there are many bullets that have an element infused with them, there's a high chance that those bullets can still hurt him." "Exactly, and since Yang is using Fire Dust Rounds," Blake began. "Then she will have an advantage over Luffy," Zoro finished.

Both opponents were back on their feet quickly, as Luffy let out a slight chuckle. Yang replied with a grin and hit her fists together, her body giving off a spark of flames. Yang ran back towards Luffy, Luffy took a stance. Yang jumped over Luffy and threw a punch, but Luffy countered it with a kick, a slight shockwave appearing. Yang fired her gauntlets however, and Luffy was sent to the ground again. Yang then began spraying bullets at Luffy as he was recovering. Luffy began running as fast as he could as he evaded the bullets. Luffy looked at the monitor, Luffy was in bad shape, and Yang still had a lot of fight left, Luffy looked back to Yang. _"I can't dodge her gauntlets, I'm going to have to just take it!"_ Luffy thought. Luffy started making a b-line straight for Yang, Yang was surprised by this, she still continued firing however. "What is that rubber dolt thinking?!" Weiss said. Luffy got hit and a cloud of smoke engulfed him. Yang grinned as she lowered her guard. Suddenly, Luffy emerged from within the smoke, "aaaaagh!" He yelled. Nami laughed "That's Luffy for you, stubborn as a mule," she said. Yang fired once more, only to meet the same result.

Luffy leaped into the air once more. "This is it!" Luffy yelled. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that Luffy!" Yang replied. " **Gumo Gumo No...** " Yang began unloading her gauntlets at Luffy. " **Storm!** " Luffy began unleashing several more volleys of punches which were gradually approaching Yang below. Luffy's punches met the fire dust with similar results; Luffy pushing through the pain. Yang realized she couldn't do anything but at that point it was already too late. "Aaaaagh!" Luffy screamed as his fists hit Yang along with the ground. Luffy's fists kept going for a full minute until Luffy finally stopped and he landed back on the ground. Luffy then began to make his way off the stage suddenly, the dust cloud dissipated in an instant as a giant flame erupted, Yang was still in it. Her hair glistened with flame and her eyes dyed crimson, she hit her fists once more, flames flying as she rushed in on Luffy.

" **Gumo Gumo No... Pistol!** " Luffy punched Yang, but it barely even scratched her. Yang began swinging left and right, Ember Celica firing with each hit. Yang landed one last punch to Luffy's chest sending him tumbling along the ground, and out of the ring. "And with that t would seem Monkey D. Luffy is knocked outside the ring," Port announced. Yang stood for a moment and looked to where Luffy fell, soon she saw a hand grasp the edge of the ring and she prepared herself. "It's not over yet!" Luffy yelled. The whole crowd was paused in shock as Luffy came back into the ring and into the air once again. "My word, what a remarkable recovery!" Oobleck announced. "This match sure has been exciting, but it would seem that the end of the match is near," Port announced. "Yes, I'm afraid so. Both contestants are in pretty bad shape and there is but a minute left in a match. If my calculations are correct, then the next hit shall be the last," Oobleck replied.

Yang lowered her arms and fired Ember Celica sending her into the air, she decided she had to end it now. Luffy, still in the air, stretched both his arms behind him, "Alright, let's end this!" He said. Yang prepared herself and readied her fist, "Yeah, no need to stretch this out much further," Yang replied. Luffy and Yang were closing in on each other quick. "Okay **Gumo Gumo No... Bazooka!** " Luffy's arms stopped stretching back, and instead started stretching back to him. "Nnnnyaaaagghhhh!" Yang yelled as she threw her fist and fired Ember Celica. The two attacks collided, creating a large cloud of dust, fire, and smoke. The crowd, viewers, and the announcers were on the edge of their seats as the cloud dissipated, along with the rest of team RWBY and the pirates.

The arena was finally cleared and Yang was standing, while Luffy was on the ground only a few feet away. Luffy had run out of energy and couldn't get back up. The buzzer went off signaling the end of the first finals match. "What a way to kick off the finals!" Port announced. Yang de-activated her semblance and threw her arm to the air as the crowd cheered. "Better luck next time Luffy," Yang said as she started exiting the arena. "I'm not done yet," Luffy stated. Yang turned around and saw Luffy stretching his fist at Yang. Yang grabbed Luffy's arm and punched it, shooting her gauntlet. Luffy's leg was now bleeding as he writhed on the ground in pain. Luffy paused however and thought for a moment, he could've sworn he'd seen, himself?

"My word!" Oobleck said. "Cut the cameras!" Port demanded. The crowd instantly went from cheering to booing. "What the-" Nami said. "Why'd she do that?! Why did Yang shoot Luffy?!" Usopp stated. "Hey Ero-cook, you see that?" Zoro asked. "Yeah, that was a neat party trick," Sanji replied. "Wait, what're you two talking about? Luffy just got shot! That's a pretty mean trick if you ask me!" Chopper stated. "I have to get down there and help him!" Chopper leaped from his chair and rushed down to the arena. "OOWWWWWWWW! THAT HUUUUURTSS!" Luffy screamed in agony as blood began pooling on the ground. "That's what you get you little-huh?" Yang was soon surrounded by Atlesian Knights and soldiers, weapons raised. "Yang Xiao Long, please stand down!" One soldier demanded. "What-Why?" Yang asked. "Luffy!" Chopper ran to Luffy's side. "Are you alright?" "It hurts Chopper!" Luffy replied. Chopper then examined the wound, it was a wound from a shotgun bullet, so there were fragments scattered in Luffy's wound. Chopper then examined the back of his leg, Luffy grunted in pain. There were holes on the back side, but he could tell not all the fragments went straight through. "Quick! I need to move him to the Infirmary! Get me a Stretcher, stat!" Chopper demanded. "You're going to be okay Luffy, I promise!" "Thanks Chopper," Luffy replied.

Yang turned her attention to the monitor, and saw herself turning to face a grounded Luffy, then firing Ember Celica into his leg. Yang turned to her team and the other pirates, looks of shock plastered on many of their faces. The stretcher arrived along with two doctors, they loaded Luffy in and they took off to the Infirmary, Chopper following right along with them. "There are still some fragments stuck in the wound, once he's in the room I'll need to operate on him to extract the fragments, and give him 5 milligrams of Morphine," Chopper demanded. "Right!" The doctors replied. Soon enough the doctors reached the Infirmary and Chopper was left alone with Luffy. "Right, let's get to work!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 An... Illusion?

The rest of the Strawhats were making their way to the Infirmary. "An illusion?" Usopp questioned. "That's right," Sanji replied. "We were the only ones able to see it thanks to our Observation Haki," Zoro said. "That's ridiculous! There's no way such a thing could exist!" Nami stated. "Actually, it could be possible..." Robin replied. "Huh?" "Think about it Nami; in this world people are different from one another through their Semblance, and seeing as there are ones like Speed, Polarity, Glyphs and Electricity, there's a good chance that a Semblance of Illusion can exist," Robin explained. Nami thought about it for a moment, "okay, I guess that's a good point." "The real Luffy was the one on the monitor, the illusion made Yang think that Luffy was stretching towards her to attack her," Zoro stated.

"I see, but, how do we find out who has this power?" Brook asked. "I kept seeing this woman in the stands, and I get the feeling she's behind all this," Zoro stated. "A woman? How do you know she's not just another civilian?" Franky asked. "I saw her when she watched a few of the matches, she didn't cheer or get excited, it was like she was just... observing the competition," Zoro said. The pirates soon arrived at the Infirmary and Nami opened the door. The pirates were greeted by a Chopper in a chair and a motionless Luffy in a bed. "Luffy!" Nami yelled as her and Usopp ran to their captain's side. "How is he Chopper?" Nami asked. "He'll be fine, the wound wasn't too bad, but I had to remove several fragments of the bullet from the wound, all he needs to do now is get some rest and he'll be okay in no time," Chopper replied. "Oh, I'm so relieved!" Nami said. Chopper spun in his chair and jumped down, "what was that about? I thought Yang was our friend!" "Well actually Chopper..." Zoro started.

"An illusion?!" "Yeah, someone made Yang think Luffy was being a sore loser, when he was actually just laying on the ground," Sanji stated. "I see, do we know who did it?" Chopper asked. "Mosshead thinks it was a woman, but we don't know her name," Sanji replied. "What was that Ero-cook?!" Zoro said. "Oh what, you wanna face full of foot Mosshead?!" "Go ahead and try you pervy Ero-cook, I'll cut you to pieces!" Suddenly Luffy rose from his bed, "uugh," he moaned as he stood up in his bed. "Luffy!" The crew said. "Oh, hey guys, you okay?" Luffy asked. "We should be the ones asking you that, Baka!" Nami stated. "What happened?" "You were shot by Yang at the end of the last match, luckily, Chopper was here to patch you up," Usopp said. "Oh? Is that so? Thanks a lot Chopper!" Luffy said. "Thanking me doesn't make me happy in the slightest asshole!" Chopper replied as he started dancing and making happy faces.

"Luffy," Zoro said. Luffy looked to Zoro, "did you see it?" Zoro asked. "Yeah, I saw it," Luffy replied, "it looked like I was going to attack Yang." "We were talking about how it could be someone's Semblance, and Zoro thinks he found her," Franky said. "Now hold on, I just said that I think she was behind it, not that it was her," Zoro stated. "So who do you think it is?" Luffy asked. "I don't know her name, but I do know what she looks like," Zoro replied. "She had long black hair, and amber eyes." Luffy turned to the side of the bed and attempted to stand up. Chopper rushed over to his captain, "Luffy! What are you doing?" Chopper said. "You need to stay in bed and rest!" "But what about the Tournament? And Yang?" Luffy asked. "You lost, and even if you did win you may end up dead before you even reach the final match!" Chopper stated. "He's right captain," Sanji added as he hit his cigarette. "You won't be able to last much more in the Tournament, not with the restrictions in place for us to even qualify," Nami stated.

"And you don't need to worry about Yang." Suddenly, Ruby entered the room. "Oh, hey Red, what're you doing here?" Luffy asked. "I came to check on you, and it looks like I didn't need to worry," Ruby replied. "Shouldn't you be with your sister?" Nami said. Ruby walked up to the bed, "it's fine, I sent Weiss and Blake to check on her," she said. "More importantly, I should be asking Luffy that question." "I'm fine, I've had to deal with worse wounds," Luffy replied. Ruby looked at Luffy's leg, all covered in bandages. "... I'm sorry," Ruby said. "It's my fault Yang hurt you, if I had just been a better team leader then- Luffy grabbed Ruby by her shoulders, "stop it," he stated. "You had nothing to do with this, so stop beating yourself up over it." Ruby began to tear up a bit as water began piling up on her silver globes. "But Luffy, your leg it's- Luffy tightened his grip on Ruby and looked her in the eyes, "a leg is just a leg! That's all!" Luffy stated. Ruby began flowing like a coursing river from her eyes and her knees sank to the floor as she cried into the bedsheets. Moments later Sanji stepped forward and offered Ruby his hand, "And plus we think there's something you should know," he said. Ruby looked up and rubbed her eyes as she took the cook's hand and he helped her up.

"We believe that Yang witnessed an illusion which was why she shot Luffy," Usopp said. "An... illusion?" Ruby questioned. "Think about it, is Luffy the kind of person to play dirty?" Brook asked. "And do you really think Yang would just strike a friend on purpose?" Robin added. Ruby thought for a few moments, "No... Yeah, no you're right," She said. "And with all the Semblances in the world, a person being able to cast illusions isn't too farfetched is it?" Nami asked. "No, not at all," Ruby replied. "You know, I never doubted Yang would do this on purpose," Ruby stated. The entire crew fumbled at her words. "But, I am curious, how did you guys come up with an illusion, and who do you think did it?" Ruby asked. "Well, Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji were able to see a second Luffy in the arena," Robin replied. "Our Observation Haki lets us have better senses of our surroundings, as well as sense the presences of others. And so we saw two Luffy's, but we were also able to know that the other Luffy didn't have a presence," Sanji added. "And as for who has this power, the only lead we have is a woman with long black hair and amber eyes," Usopp said. Ruby paused and thought for a moment, and remembered bumping into a woman in the dorm halls. "I think I may have bumped into her in Beacon," Ruby said.

"Do you know anything about her?" Robin asked. "Well, I know her name is Cinder, and her teammates are Emerald and Mercury," Ruby replied. "Those two Nami and Luffy fought?" Chopper asked. "Yeah, those two," Ruby replied. "That's it!" Nami exclaimed. "Emerald was the one who casted the illusion; she did it when I fought her, she has to be the one." "Alright, so we know who it was that did it," Zoro stated. "Yeah, but we can't do anything," Nami said. "Why not?!" Luffy yelled. "She's right Luffy. Illusion or not, Yang still hurt you," Ruby stated. Luffy adjusted himself in the bed. "So all we can do now is keep an eye on those three?" Franky asked. "Seems so," Sanji replied.

"Well, while you rest Luffy, I'll go and talk to Ozpin about Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury," Robin said. "I want to go too! I want to ask Ozpin if there's any more stuff to know about the Grimm," Chopper said. "*Chuckle* of course you can come Chopper," Robin replied. "In that case, I'll go catch up with my team," Ruby said. "I'll go with you," Zoro said. "Me too," Nami added. Ruby looked at the pirates and nodded. "Alright, let's go," Ruby said as her, Zoro, and Nami started making their way back to Beacon. "What about me?" Luffy asked. "You need to rest, and build up your strength Luffy," Nami stated. Nami looked to the rest of the crew, "you guys need to keep an eye on him until we get back, got it?" Nami stated. "Of course my dearest Nami-Swan~!" Sanji exclaimed love struck. "You can count on us Nami!" Usopp replied. "Okay, later," Nami said as she and the others took off. "I really hope that everything goes okay," Franky said. "Of course it will," Luffy said. The rest of his crew turned to him. "They're our friends, so I have faith that they'll pull through," Luffy stated as he let out a chuckle.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Information Gathering

Robin and Chopper walked through the corridors of Beacon, making their way to Ozpin's office to talk with him. "Wait Robin, why are we going to meet the Headmaster in person? Why don't we just use a scroll?" Chopper asked. "I just feel more comfortable talking with people in person is all, and I'm interested in what his coffee tastes like," Robin replied. Chopper and Robin soon reached the elevator and proceeded up to Ozpins' office. A few minutes passed and soon the door opened and they were in the Headmasters office. "Hey professor! I want to ask you some questions about the Grimm!" Chopper stated. "I would like to ask you a few questions myself professor," Robin added. Ozpin turned in his chair "I knew you would be back, but it would've been nice to have been informed earlier. Come now, have a seat," he replied.

"We're... disqualified?" Ruby said. "But it was an accident!" Nami added. "It makes sense," Zoro stated. "But- think about it, accident or not, Yang still shot Luffy," Zoro interrupted. Ruby paused for a moment. "Yeah, your right," Ruby said in defeat. "What's gonna happen now?" Nami asked. "The tournament is going to be postponed until tonight, but neither us or team LUNZ will be allowed to compete in the rest of the tournament," Blake replied. "Oh! Luffy and his crew thinks they know what happened in the match!" Ruby stated.

"What else is known about the Grimm?" Ozpin repeated. "Yeah! Like when they came about, why they're here and stuff," Chopper said. Ozpin poured two cups of coffee, and gave one to Robin. "Thank you," she replied. Ozpin then took a sip of his coffee, "the Grimm have been around for as long as the humans as well as the Faunus. Some legends say that the Grimm were the result of two arguing gods, and others say that they're the voices of nature," Ozpin stated. "However, all the information that's concrete is that the Grimm act as a form of counterpart to humanity; a form of limiter if you will." "How does that work?" Chopper asked. "If humans and Faunus grow too large, then there will be copious amounts of overpopulation," Ozpin replied. Ozpin then leaned forward in his chair as he set down his coffee. "And the Grimm are able to come in various shapes and sizes in order to make it difficult for cities and villages to combat them." Robin took a sip of her coffee, "how fascinating," she replied. "And that's all you know?" Chopper asked. "I'm afraid so, are you satisfied though Chopper?" Ozpin asked. "Yes, thank you very much professor," Chopper replied. "Now I would like to ask you some things professor," Robin said.

"An illusion?" Weiss questioned. "That's right, we think Cinder is the culprit," Nami said. "Yang didn't know as she was the only one who thought Luffy wasn't down, and Observation Haki allowed me, Luffy and that Ero-cook to see it too," Zoro added. "So what now? It's not like we can do anything about it; Cinder and her team left," Blake said. "I don't think they're really gone, in fact I think they're still here," Zoro replied. "Think about it, why would they let Luffy get hurt then leave? I think that their plan is still in motion."

"Cinder, Mercury and Emerald?" Ozpin repeated. "Yes, we'd like to know if they are in the database at all along with any information on them," Robin said. "Very well then, but I must ask you something," Ozpin replied as he then leaned forward onto his desk. "What is it Headmaster?" "Why are you interested in them?" Ozpin asked. "Me and my crew believe that their planning something sinister," Robin replied. "Your crew thinks these people are planning something?" "Yes, and Luffy's injury leads us to believe this," Robin stated. "Do explain miss Robin," Ozpin replied.

"That's insane!" Weiss stated. "But it's not farfetched," Nami replied. "Think back to the train crash, I find it hard to believe that a dust thief would plan on destroying the kingdom all on his own wouldn't you agree?" Nami added. Team RWBY paused for a moment. "Even so, how would they get through the defenses, not to mention how they would find enough Grimm?" Ruby stated. "You make a good point," Zoro replied. There was another pause as everyone began to wonder. "Mountain Glenn," Blake said, "it's the one place with the most Grimm and it's close to the kingdom." "But how will they get the Grimm in without being caught in the process?" Yang asked. sparks flew in Nami and Zoro's minds, "the tournament!" Both yelled. "The tournament is full of people watching both in person and through the internet, if something bad happens in the match," Nami started. "Then the emotions will be bad enough to attract countless Grimm!" Blake finished. "We have to tell Ozpin," Ruby stated.

"These are some serious accusations Nico Robin, are you sure that they are going to attack the kingdom?" Ozpin said. "There's no other thing it could be to us," Robin replied. "Very well, I shall notify the authorities to keep an eye out for them," Ozpin replied. "Thank you headmaster, Robin replied as she began leaving the room. "And headmaster," Robin said. "Yes miss Robin?" Ozpin replied. "The coffee was great," Robin said as she entered the elevator. Ozpin chuckled, "I'll send you the recipe," Ozpin replied as the door closed. Suddenly, Ozpins scroll began ringing. Ozpin pulled it up and answered it. "Ozpin!" Nami said. "Hello Nami, what a coincidence, I just finished speaking with Robin," Ozpin replied. "That's great and all, but you need to stop the tournament!" Nami stated. "Why? I already know what happened and I know you must be upset but-that's not it!" Nami blurted. "Those people, they're planning to use the tournament to overrun the kingdom with Grimm!" "Are you certain?" Ozpin asked with concern. "Me and team RWBY are positive," Nami replied. Ozpin leaned back in his chair, "I'm sorry, but even if that were true, I don't hold the power to stop the tournament," he stated. "WHAAAAAAAAT!" Nami and team RWBY replied. "The one who can stop the tournament is general Ironwood," Ozpin said. "What, why?" Nami asked. "General Ironwood is the one in control of the Atlas Military in Vale, so it shouldn't be surprising that the council would give the control to him," Blake replied. "Then what do we do?" Nami asked. You should just keep an eye out for those people and keep your guard up, I'll see to getting Ironwood to stop the tournament," Ozpin replied. "Alright, we will," Ruby said as Nami ended the call and closed the scroll. "Alright so what now?" Yang asked. "Weiss and I are going to check out the Fairgrounds," Blake said. "Well me and Zoro are going to return to our crew," Nami said. "Well in that case, I'll go and cheer Pyrrha on for Beacon," Ruby said. "Okay then," Yang replied as everyone else took off. "So what now? Do we go and tell the others?" Chopper asked as he and Robin left the campus. "Yes, after all, we can't let our captain be stuck in bed wondering can we?" Robin joked.

"It seems Cinder was right, those Straw Hats are catching wind of the plan," Emerald said. She was looking at the campus from a tall building, and noticed Robin and Chopper leaving. "Where are they now?" Cinder asked. "The doctor and the archeologist are leaving the tower, how's you're end looking?" Emerald replied. "The swordsman and that other hot woman? They just left from the dorms," Mercury replied. Cinder was in a similar position watching the campus from a large building. "Seems you were right to be suspicious," Emerald said. "Well then, seems this is going to be a little more... annoying to pull off," Cinder replied. "What should we do?" Emerald asked. "Nothing. Even if they do know, it means nothing to the Grimm," Cinder stated. "And besides, nothing will be able to stop the show that's coming next."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: 'Sup fam. N** **o but seriously I hope you all are enjoying your Summer everyone. And my birthday is coming up in a few days :3**

 **Anywhom, it's getting real close to the end of volume 3 and I need to think of how the story will continue after the end of it -_-**

 **Here's the next chapter, and as always, please leave a review, it's always appreciated!**

Chapter 8 PvP

The 4 pirates that had left now returned to the rest of their crew and captain back in the infirmary, it was now past sunset and the night swept over the land like a blanket. Luffy, now rested in bed albeit defiantly for a few hours, was now moving around on two feet, his vitality still proving that he is one tough pirate. "You're back?" Luffy said as the 4 came into the room. "Yes, and we've discovered some interesting information," Robin replied. "And while talking with team RWBY, we think we uncovered Cinder's master plan," Nami added. "Alright, well let's hear it," Usopp said.

"What do you mean they aren't in the database?!" Usopp said. "Just as I said, it seems their transcripts were somewhat fake; we're not even sure if they're students or where they're from," Robin replied. "So in terms of info on them, we're left completely in the dark," Sanji stated. "Yes, it would seem so," Robin replied. "What about the Grimm? Did you find anything Chopper?" Franky asked. "Not much really, all the professor said is that they limit humans and faunus from growing too large," Chopper replied. "So you guys didn't get much huh," Brook said. "Well, the professor said that he would tell the authorities about Cinder, Mercury and Emerald, but other than that yeah," Chopper replied.

"Well that sucks, what about you guys?" Luffy asked. "Well team RWBY is doing alright with being disqualified, but we also talked about those three goons," Zoro replied. "Yeah, and we talked about what Cinder's plan could be and we think we may have figured it out!" Nami stated. "She plans to destroy the whole kingdom?!" Usopp said as he started freaking out. "Well that's not surprising really, it's more of a challenge than anything really," Sanji replied. "Yeah, I mean it was clear from the train incident," Brook added. "We thought if something like what happened earlier today happened again, that the Grimm would come racing to the kingdom and that'll be it," Nami said. There was a moment of silence. "There's no way for the kingdom to last if that happens," Robin added. "She's going to use the festival of peace as a way to tear apart the kingdom," Zoro said. There was complete silence. Suddenly, Luffy walked towards the door and turned around to face his crew-no his friends, "let's go stop her then," he said. Yet another moment of silence passed as the pirates processed what Luffy said. Suddenly Nami pinched Luffy's cheek and stretched it as she moved closer to her captain's face. "Luffy, look, we don't know where she is-hell we don't even know what she's capable of! Think for a moment for once won't you!" Nami stated. "She's using the festival right? Then all we have to do is stick around it right?" Luffy replied as Nami released his cheek. Nami paused for a moment, Luffy actually did think about it! "Well, yeah but- alright then let's go!" Luffy stated as he headed for the stands. "Seriously, he's more of a Baka than those Grimm," Nami said. Following their captain, the crew joined Luffy in the stands.

"It looks like our first contestant is, Penny Polendina from Atlas! And her opponent will be... Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon!" Port announced. "3...2...1... Begin!" The fight began and Pyrrha ran at Penny while evading her swords. The fight was intense, there was no definite advantage one held over the other. However, all of sudden, Pyrrha began to lose her confidence and stumbled a bit. "What's going on?!" Chopper asked. The Monster Trio knew, it was another illusion. The three began searching the arena. Then, from the front rows, Luffy saw a familiar woman, with green hair and red eyes. " **Gear... Second!** " Luffy vanished from his seat in an instant. "Luffy why- suddenly everyone else noticed Emerald in the crowd. Pyrrha used her semblance to knock away Penny's next attack, and in doing so she lost her balance. " **Gumo Gumo No...** " Emerald noticed the steam clad rubberman above her head " **Jet Pistol!** " Luffy punched at Emerald but she was able to dodge it and her seat was demolished. Luffy landed and then turned his attention back to the ring. Luffy was shocked; speechless at what he saw. Penny had been torn to pieces, and in doing so, showed everyone that she was in fact a robot, Luffy was too late. There was silence, followed by the audience's confusing statements. Emerald then left swiftly, but Luffy wasn't out of it. "Why you!- Luffy threw another punch, but when it hit her, she vanished into the air. Emerald seemed to have already left the moment Luffy changed his focus, and left an illusion to fill her place. Luffy then powered down, steam no longer emitting from his body.

Suddenly, the loudspeaker came on. "This is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust. Your safety. Your children. To men who claim to be our guardians. But are,in reality... nothing more than men." "Who is that? What's happening?!" Usopp shrieked. "Seems Cinder's plan is coming to life," Zoro said. "Our academies' headmasters wield more power than most armies. And one was audacious enough to control both. They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference," Cinder continued. Suddenly The Monster Trio sensed a-no several-presences approaching, all of their faces plastered with shock. "Zoro? Sanji? What's wrong?" Nami asked. "This is bad, real bad," Zoro said. "It's so overwhelming," Sanji said. "What are you two talking about?" Nami asked. "Seems you were right Nami, she plans on using the Grimm, and hundreds, maybe even thousands, are coming," Zoro replied. "WHAAAAAAAAT!" The crew yelled.

"And what, I ask you is Ozpin teaching his students? First a dismemberment, now this? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy. Yet I have witnessed neither. Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded it's streets. Or perhaps, this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces," Cinder stated. "That jerk! You know that they didn't do this on purpose!" Luffy yelled to the monitor. He soon saw Ruby collapsed on the ground and rushed to his friend. "Honestly? I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know the existence of peace is fragile. And the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves. As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you; the situation there is... equally undesirable. Our kingdoms are at the brink of war. Yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark. So I ask you... when the first shots are fired... who do you think you can trust?" Cinder stated as she ended the transmission. Soon after, a siren began blaring throughout the stadium. "Alert, incoming Grimm attack, threat level; 9. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner."

Suddenly the loudspeaker came on again. "Ladies and gentlemen, please, there is no need for panic," Ironwood said. Suddenly, a Nevermore came atop the stadium and began attempting to break the barrier. "Warning; safety barriers failing." "Hey, Red, come on it's not safe here!" Luffy said. Ruby was in shock, not able to move as she took in the situation as hordes of people rushed past. Pyrrha was also in a similar state, however her shock was different, being as she dismembered her opponent. "Pyrrha! Pyrrha, that thing's going to break in! You've gotta move!" Jaune yelled. However it was too late, the Nevermore crashed through the barrier and would soon be in the ring. " **Strong Right!** " Franky launched out his arm and it coiled around Pyrrha and she was taken towards Franky. Once far enough he released his chain and his arm returned to him. "That was close, you were almost crushed!" Franky said. "Y-Yeah thanks," Pyrrha replied. The talk was cut short as the Nevermore screeched and approached Pyrrha quickly.

Suddenly, the Nevermore was stabbed by a certain red and black clad figure. It was Ruby, she had come to her senses and attacked it with Penny's sword. The bird circled the arena and swooped in to attack once more, but was knocked to the ground by several lockers. The Nevermore recovered, but was soon dispatched by the large cluster of young Huntsmen and Huntresses. "Ruby I-I'm so sorry," Pyrrha said with watery eyes. "Me too, but it wasn't your fault," Ruby replied. "She's right," Jaune added as he approached his teammate with her weapon in hand. "Whoever was on the microphone, they're the ones that did this. And we have to make sure they don't take anyone else," Jaune said as he handed Pyrrha Milo and Akuo. "Couldn't have said it any other way Jaune." Everyone turned to see the whole Stawhat crew, proud and ready for battle.

Suddenly, a pack of Griffons arrived at the roof of the stadium. "What are those things?" Nami asked. "Griffons," Ren said. "Anybody got a plan of attack?" Neptune asked. "Sun. I need your scroll," Ruby said. Sun complied as he chucked his scroll from his pocket and Ruby called in her locker, Crescent Rose hanging inside. "So cool~!" Luffy, Chopper and Usopp stated stargazed. "Focus on the enemy Baka!" Nami said. However, a Griffon perched itself on the locker, however it was shot and flew away. Port and Oobleck stood with weapons ready. "Students. I think it would be best for you to leave," Port stated. "But we can fi-miss Rose. This day will surely go down in Remnants history. I'd prefer it if my students could live to tell about it," Oobleck stated. And with that the students and pirates began exiting the stadium leaving Port and Oobleck to fight the pack of Griffons.

Everyone soon ran into General Ironwood. "What's going on?" Ruby asked. "Grimm are crawling all over the city. The White Fang has invaded Beacon and to make matters worse, some-vagabond has seized one of my ships. Until we regain command, the skies are out of our control. So I'm going to take it back," He replied. "What should we do?" Jaune asked. "You have two choices; defend your kingdom and your school... or save yourselves," He sated. "No one will fault you if you leave. Let's move out!" Ironwood then took off in his jet. "I mean-come on," Sun stated. "We can take a ship to Beacon," Jaune added. Everyone soon piled into the ship en route for Beacon. However, soon after departing, Ironwood's ship exploded, and Ruby ran off. "Ruby! What are you doing?!" Sun yelled. Luffy looked to his crew and they returned him a smile. "I'll catch up with you guys," Luffy said. The crew agreed and Luffy ran off after Ruby.

Ruby leaped from the ship to the stadium dock, Luffy tailing her closely. They ended up at the stadium and Luffy grabbed Ruby's shoulder. She turned to see the rubberman's face. "You're not going to be able to beat these guys alone Ruby," he said with a slight smile. Ruby returned the smile and she ran up to a rocket locker and punched in some numbers and held onto it with Crescent Rose, Luffy grabbing hold of the locker as well. The locker shot off into the sky. "Yahoooooooo!" Luffy screamed as they sailed across the night sky. Soon they were both on the apprehended ship. A loud thud echoed throughout the ship. Roman growled, "go see what that is," he stated as Neo complied and Roman cracked his neck.

The group from the stadium arrived at the school and began to aid the fight against the Grimm infesting the area. Cinder,Emerald and Mercury watched the chaos unfold atop a building. "Beautiful," Cinder stated. "It's almost sad," Emerald replied. "It's horrendous, focus on the Atlesian Knights," Cinder said. "Ho ho, I'm getting all of it," Mercury replied. "Continue the broadcast until the end." Suddenly a tremor occurred. "And do not miss what happens next." Suddenly, more tremors came, and from the peak of Mountain Glenn, a giant, Grimm Wyvern bursted out, and took flight towards Beacon, Grimm dropping from it's body and filing the streets. Suddenly, Ozpin came at the entrance to the school. Pyrrha and Jaune went with him, as Cinder watched them disappear from her perch.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 The Beginning Of The End

"What in the hell is that?" Usopp shrieked. "A dragon huh? brings back memories doesn't it Robin?" Zoro asked as he cut down more Ursa's. "Yes, Punk Hazard right?" Robin replied as she cracked several Beowolf bones. "Though if I may, it seems to be more of a Wyvern," Robin added. "Now isn't the time to be specific Robin!" Chopper stated as he erupted out of the ground in Horn Point and took out a group of Creeps. In order to cover more ground, the pirates split up and now half were fighting Grimm and White Fang members and the other half were fighting the Atlesian Knights.

 **"Thunderbolt... Tempo!"** Nami waved her Climatact and struck down a group of Knights. "Geez, these Knights sure do live up to their name," Nami said. **"Coup De... Bondevant!"** Brook thrusted a blast of ice and slashed through a bunch of Knights. "Yes they may be as strong as Fishmen," Brook said. **"Weapons Left!"** Franky shot a cannonball from his arm and made quick work of another group of knights. "Come on man, I'm SUPER stronger than these wimps," Franky stated. **"Party Table... Kick Course!"** Sanji delivered a flurry of kicks and the Knights never even stood a chance as dozens of them were kicked to oblivion. "You're right, whatever happened to those Paladins the general spoke of?" Sanji said. "And more importantly, the hell's up with that giant bird?" Sanji added. As if on cue, a few Paladins showed up tearing up the place. "KYAAHH! Not these guys!" Nami shrieked. "Don't worry my sweet Nami-Swan, I'll protect you~!" Sanji swooned with heart-shaped eyes.

Meanwhile, up on the rogue ship, Ruby and Luffy moved with caution, the skies filled with Nevrmores, Griffons, and a Wyvern. A griffon landed in front of them and they dispatched of it in seconds. A picture was taken and they turned and saw Neo who sent the picture to Roman. Roman took the phone and went to assess the situation. Ruby looked at Luffy and Luffy leaped onto a Griffon and Ruby moved in on Neo.

Back at Beacon, the students were up against the Grimm and Atlas at the same time, and they weren't holding up well, Nora and Ren were hit by the Paladin. "Uhh, this is bad," Neptune said. "Well, I guess now's a better time than any. Velvet!" "Really!" "Just make them count." Velvet approached the Paladins with confidence. "What are you doing? She's going to get hurt!" Weiss yelled. "Just watch," Coco replied. Velvet then proceeded to show off her weapon, using it to dispatch the Paladins with ease. She was however blindsided by another Paladin. Weiss then shielded her classmate as an arm and sword shielded them and cut the Paladin in half. Not a moment later, another Paladin stood across from them. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Meanwhile, Luffy has arrived at Beacon, although the Griffon was not quite cooperative. Luffy landed on the ground with a resounding thud as he looked at the tower and saw the Wyvern. Luffy then ran for the tower as he took out several Grimm along the way. "Luffy!" The rubberman looked to his left and saw Nami, Sanji, Franky, and Brook. "Oi, Luffy!" He turned to the right and saw Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, and Robin. "Where's Ruby?" Chopper asked. "She's taking back the rogue ship," Luffy replied. "Are you alright?" Nami asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," Luffy replied. "Listen Luffy, if we're going to get anywhere that dragon's gotta go," Zoro said. "Right, you guys stay here, I'll go kick that dragon's ass!" And with that Luffy stormed off into the tower. "Be careful!" Usopp yelled. Soon after, a wave of Grimm approached the pirates, faces lit with battle faces. Luffy ran over to the elevator, but stopped once he saw someone, who was wearing a red dress and had raven black hair.

"I never wanted this! I wanted equality; I wanted peace!" Usopp and Zoro looked to the food court. "Go, we got this!" Nami stated. "Don't you dare let her die Mosshead!" Sanji yelled. The two left the group to aid Blake." "Aaagh!" "Over there!" Usopp yelled. The two saw Blake and a man clad in black. "Get away from her!" The two looked and saw Yang. "NOOO!" Yang screamed as she erupted in flames and leapt at Adam, who sheathed his blade. "Oh no!" Zoro said. the man released his blade and severed off one of Yang's hands.

"I'm... so sorry," Ozpin stated. Amber's pod was then pierced by an arrow and her power merged with Cinder's. "Bastard!" Luffy yelled as he leaped at Cinder. "Stay back!" Suddenly, Luffy was struck with fire along with Jaune. Pyrrha escaped the pod and grabbed her weapon, but Ozpin blocked her path. "Take Jaune and get out of here! Find Glynda! Ironwood! Qrow! Bring them here right away! The tower cannot fall!" Ozpin shouted. "But, I can help," Pyrrha replied. "You'll only get in the way." Pyrrha complied with Ozpin and took her leave with her leader in her arms. Cinder just watched as they took their leave.

Adam swished his blade, cleaning the blood off it as he moved towards an unconscious Yang. **"Hissatsu Midoriboshi: Smoke Star!"** The area was filled with a thick white smoke. And by the time it cleared, Blake and Yang were gone. "Now what?" Zoro asked. "There's a safe zone at the port! Let's take them there!" Usopp stated. The two pirates then made their way to the port with Blake and Yang on their backs.

"This whole time, right beneath our feet. She was right about you..." Ozpin readied his weapon, and Luffy took a stance. "... Such arrogance. And as for you pirate..." Cinders eyes ignited. "... You're just a lousy little thing." "Shut it! I'm taking you down ya hear me!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Look! There's the port!" Usopp stated. Zoro looked back and heard Adam from a distance. Zoro then handed Yang to Usopp. "Zoro what are you- that guys going to be a real problem, if he isn't stopped more people will die," Zoro stated. With that the pirate hunter took off to stop Adam.

"Geez, will this ever end?" Nami said. Suddenly a bullet came flying towards Nami's face. Seconds before it hit her however, Sanji kicked it and it hit a Creep instead. "Nice reflexes pirate, I'm impressed," Mercury said. "You dare bring harm on such a gorgeous woman on MY watch?!" An Ursa lunged at Sanji and he killed it with one kick, which also sent it into the sky. "Sanji..." "Get out of here, I'll deal with this trash," Sanji replied. "What do you mean?" Chopper asked. "From the looks of it, this place is going to fall, with or without our help." "But what about Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp?" Brook asked. "They'll be fine, I'm sure, now go!" Sanji stated as he ran at Mercury. The rest of the crew complied and they left for the port. "You really know your stuff don't you?" Mercury stated. "I just know a sinking ship when I see one," Sanji replied as he puffed his cigarette. " **Moutton Shot!"** Mercury blocked the kick with ease. "This is going to be fun," Mercury said. Suddenly, the Ursa Sanji kicked into the sky crashed into the ground with a great crash.

"Luffy, you really should have gone with them," Ozpin said. "Sorry Pin, but I'm a pirate so I do what I want. And I've got my reasons for fighting her too," Luffy replied. With that Luffy rushed in on Cinder. **"Gomu Gomu No..."** Luffy coated his arms in haki. **"...Gattling!"** Luffy fired off his fists as Cinder's eye sparked off and she summoned a wall of fire. Luffy's arms got caught in the flame. "Ouch!" Luffy said as he retracted his arms. Cinder shot Luffy a smirk as he blew on his hands trying to cool them off. Ozpin then rushed past the pirate attempting to subdue Cinder. The clashes were so fast it was tough even for Luffy to keep track. Suddenly, Cinder erupted into a ball of flame and Ozpin summoned a form of shield. "All right how about this!" Luffy bit into his thumb, **"Gear Third!"** Luffy's hand grew immensely as he ran towards Cinder once more, Ozpin following him. **"Busoushoku: Kouka!"** Luffy's enlarged hand turned a deep black. **"Gomu Gomu No... Elephant Gun!"** The attacks collided and the area was engulfed in a blinding white light.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: WHO BOY was this chapter long for me, but here it is the second to last chapter.**

 **I've been doing well, starting off my senior year strong and excited as hell for RWBY Volume 6! I expect the last chapter to be done by the time it premieres so look out!**

 **And please leave a review, its always appreciated!**

Chapter 10 The End of The Beginning

Zoro Rushed through the grounds of the academy in pursuit of Adam, along with killing off Grimm left and right. "You will never escape from me my love!" Zoro immediately stopped and turned to see Adam terrorizing more of the people. Adam kicked a person to the ground and raised his blade. Zoro then ran in to stop him. **"Santoryu: Senhachiju Pound Hou!"** Adam was about to slash the man's throat but was interrupted by a flying attack. Adam was able to block the attack as Zoro continued to advance towards Adam. Adam's hair then began to glow and Zoro braced himself as he came closer. Adam then reached for his sheathe and his sword shot out. Zoro remembered what happened to Yang and grew worried. Adam then swung his sword and threw out several slashes. Zoro was sent sliding back as Adam ended his combo with a large slash.

Adam stood up and scoffed. "Well, well, well, would you look at that, you're still standing, no-ones ever been able to block that attack," Adam said. Zoro shot Adam a chuckle, "that was quite a fierce move, but your gonna need more than that to defeat me," he said. Adam raised his blade, "and what if I intend to kill you?" Zoro raised his swords, "oh? If you think you can, just go ahead and try."

Adam then rushed in on Zoro. **"Senhachiju Pound Hou!"** Zoro sent out the same attack , however this time Adam dodged it and fired his gun again. Zoro then ran towards Adam, smacking away his blade. Adam then leaped over Zoro and caught his blade midair, then dived towards Zoro. **"Santoryu!"** Adam swung his blade down as he fell towards Zoro. **"Nigori Zake!"** Zoro and Adam clashed and a crater appeared in the ground. They stared at each other for a moment before Zoro pushed him away. Suddenly, an Ursa appeared before them from a puddle of sludge. Zoro and Adam killed it quickly as they turned to clash once more, this time Zoro coated his blades with Haki. However suddenly, the Haki in Zoro's swords were absorbed into Adam's. _Damn, this sword, it can absorb my Haki too?_ Adam's hair then began glowing again. Suddenly, Adam pierced Zoro's guard and made another strong slash to Zoro's chest and the wound began oozing out blood. Zoro coughed up blood as Adam kicked him across the ground.

Adam swished his blade clean as he slowly approached Zoro. Zoro rose slightly as Adam stood before him. "How disappointing, I was expecting a challenge from you, pirate hunter," Adam said. Adam then raised his blade and attempted to finish him but Zoro blocked the blade with his own swords, clad in Haki. The blade absorbed the Haki once more, however this time Zoro kept feeding his swords more Haki. "Don't tell me you forgot, rabbit boy," Zoro said as he rose to his feet and pushed Adam back. Zoro then took a stance, "it's gonna take more than that to defeat me," he stated. Zoro then tied his cloth onto his head as Adam's hair glowed once more. Adam then lunged at Zoro. **"Santoryu! Kokujo: O Tatsumaki!"** Just as Adam unsheathed his blade, Zoro created a deadly twister which cut up Adam. However his blade was still able to absorb the attack. "It's useless! You'll never beat me you filthy pirate!" Adam yelled. Zoro then reappeared behind Adam, "don't be so full of yourself rabbit boy," he said. **"Rengoku Oni-Giri!"** Zoro slashed through Adam with all three blades, however Adam blocked it with his blade again. **"Iitoryu; Iai..."** Zoro turned to face Adam once more as he ran towards the swordsman in rage. **"Shishi Sonson!"** Zoro launched an attack as Adam was unsheathing his blade. A moment passed and Zoro then resheathed his blade Shusuii. Suddenly Adam collapsed to the ground after a large cut appeared across his chest, and soon after Adam's blade splintered in two. "You say you fight for equality? Because I sensed something else fueling your blade," Zoro stated as he walked off, killing a Creep as he left.

 **"Cotelette! Epaule! Longe!"** Sanji kicked at Mercury's ribs, shoulder, and loin but Mercury blocked them all. Mercury then fired off his boots as bullets began flying towards the cook. **"Arma De 'Lair... Hana Shoot!"** Sanji created a strong gust of wind that sent the bullets to the sky. Suddenly Sanji noticed Mercury was in front of him. Mercury kicked Sanji in the chest and fired off his boot sending Sanji skidding across the ground, kicking up dirt as Mercury landed with a backflip. Suddenly from the dust Sanji leapt towards Mercury, and Mercury tried to knock the cook down to the dirt but Sanji jumped on the air and dodged it. **"Selle! Jarret!"** Sanji kicked Mercury's back and shin and sent Mercury to his knees. **"Poitrine Sho-** Sanji attempted to strike Mercury while he was down but he swung his leg and kicked him in the chin and attempted to kick his face but Sanji ducked just before he could. **"Flanchet!"** Sanji kicked Mercury in the gut and sent him into the air. Mercury regained his composure as he stared down at Sanji. As he fell he fired off his boots several times which made their way towards Sanji. Sanji began to dodge the bullets gracefully as Mercury continued his descent. Mercury then kicked Sanji straight into a cluster of bullets and another dust cloud appeared.

Mercury was getting tired, as his breath grew ragged. The dust cloud dissipated to reveal Sanji was gone. Mercury searched around until his suspicion took him to look up and saw Sanji only a few feet above him. **"Brochet!"** Sanji began to add a spin to his kick as Mercury raised his leg to block. The collision created a slight shockwave along with a crater. "You are a real monster you know that cook?" Mercury said. "Shut it! I'm gonna roast you alive for trying to harm my dear Nami-swan!" Sanji yelled. Suddenly, Mercury felt something crack and he pushed Sanji away. Sanji landed with grace and puffed his cigarette as Mercury clutched his leg. "I thought I broke something, ready to perish garbage?" Sanji said. Mercury rose up slowly, "I don't know, I mean how can you leave without a few scars to remember me by?" He said. Mercury began spraying bullets as Sanji's leg lit on fire and he rushed him. **"Moutton Shot!"** Sanji thrusted his leg at Mercury but he ducked and kicked Sanji's chest. **"Collier!"** Sanji returned a kick to Mercury's neck which sent him off balance. Sanji dodged a few more bullets as he moved towards Mercury. **"Jarret!"** Sanji tried to kick him in the shins again but Mercury jumped and planted both his feet on his chest and fired off his boots yet again sending Sanji flying. **"Skywalk!"** Sanji recovered midair and began flying through the sky, towards a Nevermore. **"Reception!"** Sanji struck the Nevermore's head sending it crashing down towards Mercury. Mercury however fired more bullets and sent them into the birds chest as he kicked through the bird, and ended up being right below Sanji. **"Concasse!"** Sanji delivered a devastating kick right on Mercury's head sending him crashing into the ground, creating another crater. Sanji then made his descent back down as he took another puff of his cigarette and his legs stopped burning. "How was that for a scar?" Sanji joked.

Suddenly, a bullet came from the rubble and took Sanji's cigarette. As the dust cleared, a weird cyclone became visible, and in the center of it was Mercury. Mercury had created a vortex of bullets, he was bleeding from the head and his body and clothes were dirty and torn. Mercury then sent the vortex straight towards Sanji as he ran after it. Sanji lit his legs on fire yet again as he flew towards the bullet rain. **"Diable Jambe: Bien Cuit Grill Shot!"** Sanji's kick burned away all of the bullets but was soon greeted by Mercury's boot and sent straight back down to earth. Mercury then fired his boots at the cook which fell to the ground. a few moments passed and as Mercury landed he noticed Sanji wasn't there. **"Diable Jambe: Mouton Shot!"** Mercury turned around, but it was too late. Sanji sent Mercury flying into a wall and was unconscious. "You were right about me being a monster, but even monsters have a soft side," Sanji said as he walked off for the port.

Back at the port, an evacuation of Beacon was underway, and the Strawhats were there to help. "It's so horrendous," Robin said. "Yeah, hard to believe just a while ago it was a school," Franky replied. "More importantly though..." Usopp started as the crew turned to Blake and Yang, "...are the students that came here with their dreams on their backs," Usopp finished with a slight sadness. "How are they Chopper?" Weiss asked. "Well I managed to stop the bleeding and stitched their wounds but..." Chopper started as he too looked at his patients, as Blake took Yang's hand. Then Ruby appeared at the port. "Ruby!" "Weiss! Oh I'm so glad I found you," Ruby replied. "Where were you-don't worry, I'm fine! What's going on?" Weiss simply stepped aside to reveal Blake and Yang on the ground, injured, along with Ren and Nora. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry," Blake said as she wept.

"Hey, they're gonna be alright," Chopper stated. "The soldiers have a ship ready to take you guys to Vale," Sun added. "But Jaune and Pyrrha are still missing!" Nora said. "Look guys, that giant Grimm keeps circling the school. Even the White Fang are pulling out! We all have to go... now!" Sun stated. "We're not leaving!" Ren stated. There was a moment of silence, and suddenly Zoro and Sanji arrived at the port. "Zoro! Sanji-Kun!" Nami said. "Are you two alright?" Usopp asked. "Yeah, we're fine," Sanji replied. "Where's Luffy?" Zoro said. "Still inside the tower if I were to guess," Nami replied. "I'll find them." Everyone turned to Ruby. "I'll find them, and I'll vring them back," Ruby stated. "No, we will find them. Watch after Blake and Yang. We'll be back," Weiss added as she and Ruby took off. "Ugh, you better be!" Sun yelled.

Luffy awoke with a slight dizziness as he remembered where he was. "Damn, she sure is tough," Luffy said as he looked and noticed not only was Cinder gone, but so was Ozpin. "Oi! Pin-guy, where'd you go?" Luffy then looked at his feet and found Ozpin's cane. Luffy picked it up and held it for a moment. Suddenly there was a loud crash and Luffy looked to the elevator. "Cinder!" Luffy took off for Cinder, stretching his way to the top of the tower. Once Luffy got to the top he saw Pyrrha and Cinder, but most importantly was the Wyvern approaching. **"Gear Second!"** Luffy broke through the window, now face-to-face with the Wyvern. **"Gumo Gumo No..."** Luffy's arm then stretched behind him and then tinted black, soon erupting in flames. **"Red Hawk!"** Luffy struck the dragon with a flaming fist sending it stumbling back. That only seemed to make it angrier, as it crashed through the tower, and Luffy along with it.

When the dust settled Luffy and Pyrrha were on the floor, Cinder looming over them. "You are a persistent one aren't you?" She said. Luffy just stared as he breathed heavily. Cinder raised her hand as a flame formed above it. Luffy stood up as he took a stance and Cinder shot a flame at him. **"Gear Second!"** Luffy dodged the fire and took aim. **"Jet Pistol!"** Luffy took a shot but Cinder dodged it. **"Jet Gattling!"** Luffy threw several punches as Cinder flew up and shot another fireball which Luffy dodged again. "Pyrrha, get out of here! I'll deal with her!" Luffy yelled. Pyrrha simply nodded as she fell from the tower.

 **"Gear Third!"** Luffy's hand grew large once more. **"Gomu Gomu No... Elephant Gun!"** Luffy threw a giant punch as Cinder summoned a great fire surge and the attacks collided. Suddenly Luffy heard a great roar and turned to see the wyvern making another charge. Luffy was struck as he was sent flying. Luffy stretched his arms and grabbed the wyvern's neck. **"Gomu Gomu No... Rocket!"** Luffy launched into the wyvern striking it in the gut and stood above the tower. **"Gomu Gomu No... Elephant Gattling!"** Luffy's hands began decimating the tower below. A few moments later the wyvern was back for more. Luffy returned one of his hands to normal and the air in his other hand moved into his foot. **"Gigant Whip!"** Luffy struck the wyvern with his giant foot right in its face. Luffy then turned to face Cinder to see she was unharmed. Luffy landed back on the tower gasping for breath. "It's no use rubberman, your stretchy will can't hope to stop me," Cinder said. She then summoned a bow from thin air as Luffy coated his arm in Haki, "I'm not gonna give up so easily!" Cinder fired her bow as Luffy bit into his hardened arm. **"Gear... Fourth!"** Luffy was then encased in smoke and the arrow crumbled from the wind pressure. When the smoke cleared, Luffy was large, covered in a tribal tattoo and had a reddish tint to his blackened arms and legs, and he was bouncing nonstop. **"Bound-Man!"**

Cinder got a flame in her eye, "starting to run out of ideas brat? No matter, you'll perish soon anyways!" Cinder yelled as she summoned another fire surge. However Luffy managed to block it. Luffy then took off and compressed his fist. **"Gomu Gomu No... Kong Gun!"** Luffy fired off his fist with a resounding force. Cinder was sent flying into the air. The wyvern then came back for more as Cinder recovered from the attack. **"Gomu Gomu No..."** Luffy adjusted his position so he was directly between both of them. **"Rhino-Culverin!"** Luffy struck the wyvern with his feet and Cinder with his fists. Luffy then rushed in on Cinder, bouncing through the air. Just as Cinder recovered, she managed to duck under Luffy's fist and slammed his side with a fireball. A moment later, Cinder realized that the attack did nothing at all. As Cinder stood in shock, Luffy punched her in the chest, however, his arm began bouncing off the air and came towards Cinder. Cinder smirked as she drew several arrows and fired off several volleys towards the pirate, Luffy braced himself as the arrows shattered, then reappeared in front of his chest. Luffy was forced to take the attack as he chest was pierced with 3 arrows. Luffy tried to move but it was too stong, Luffy looked down to his legs and saw that they were pinned to the ground with more arrows. Cinder walked towards the Rubberman slowly as she drew her bow once more. Luffy managed to break free as Cinder just drew her bow and he lunged at the maiden. Little did Luffy know that the wyvern was in a place it could swallow the rubberman whole.

Suddenly, Ruby came to the top of the tower just as Cinder fired another arrow and the wyvern was about to swallow the rubberman. **"GOMU GOMU NO..."** Suddenly, Ruby snapped and she unleashed a great power, absorbing everything around her into a great white light. When it was over, the wyvern that was about to eat Luffy was now headless, and Cinder was in the corner with her arm gone and her face covered in blood. Cinder reached out to the rubberman before the ground gave out beneath her and she fell. Luffy didn't notice it at first, but Ruby had helped Luffy land the finishing blow on both sides, as Luffy's stretched fists came back to his arms. _What was that? It felt so similar to Conquerers Haki_ , Luffy thought. Luffy looked back at Ruby to see she was on the ground. Luffy bounced over to the young girl and picked her up, "Oi! Red! Can you hear me?" He said. Luffy then took off from the top of the tower back towards the port. The pirates and students looked up and saw the inflated rubberman soaring through the sky. "Is that?" "Luffy!" Sun and Ren said. However, halfway to the port, Luffy gave out and began sputtering out of exhaustion. The two crashed into the ground several feet from the port. "Oh no!" Suddenly Weiss, Sun, Nami and Chopper then ran out to get them. Luffy lay on the ground, Ruby on top of him to cushion the fall for her. The two were soon approached by a few Beowolves and Ursa's.

"This... looks bad...," Luffy muttered as an Ursa roared. Luffy closed his eyes awaiting the impending slash, but when he opened them the Ursa was being blocked by a figure in yellow. Then the Beowolves began to pounce when they were subdued by several giant icicles. Sun and Weiss then moved near them to cover them as Chopper and Nami checked on their captain and Huntress. "How's Luffy?" Nami asked. 'His muscles are worn-out, and his breathing is off, I'll have to treat the burns and wounds, but other than that he seems fine," Chopper replied while examining his captain. "And Ruby?" Chopper checked her pulse, "she's just unconscious, nothing serious," he said. Chopper then transformed into heavy point and picked them both up. "Alright, lets head back to the port!" Chopper stated. "Alright lets go!" Nami added. The four of them then made their way back and Chopper began treating his two new patients. Suddeenly, when they got back there was another face at the port. A man with a white suit, hair, and mustache.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Moving Ahead

 **Author's Note: Alright guys here's the last chapter, and just to let you guys know, I'm gonna be gone for quite a while to deal with school things.**

 **SO anyways, please leave a review it's always appreciated, and thank you for reading my story**

"Weiss!" The man shouted. "What are you doing here?" Weiss replied. "You know each other?" Nami asked. "Yes, I am her father, Jacques Schnee," he said. "FATHER?!" The crew said. "And I am here to return my daughter back to Atlas," Jack said, "come along Weiss." Weiss looked back to her friends, and then back to her father. "But what about my team?" Weiss replied. "I'm sure they'll be fine, I trust a team with you on it is quite strong," Jack replied. "But-" Jack took a hold of Weiss' arm, "I will not allow my daughter to remain in such a dangerous place any longer Weiss, now come, we're leaving," Jack stated. Jack and Weiss then left for the company jet. "Alright, we cannot wait any longer, we have to leave now!" Port announced. The group of students and pirates looked to the school, now flowing with Grimm. Everyone then boarded the last shuttle to Vale.

Suddenly on the way back on the shuttle, Luffy regained consciousness. "Luffy!" Chopper yelled as he turned to his captain. "Luffy!" Nami yelled as she and the others rushed to his side. "Are you okay Luffy?" Nami asked. "Y-Yeah I think so, what happened?" Luffy replied. "Well, we found you crashed near the port with Ruby," Chopper replied. "What happened up there Luffy?" Robin asked. "Well..."

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Luffy was between The Wyvern and Cinder. **"G** **OMU GOMU NO..."**_ _Luffy's arms and legs then sextuplified. Cinder's face became filled with shock... and fear, when the area grew white._ ** _"...KONG ORGAN-SCHNIEDER!"_** _Luffy's arms and legs shot off like pistons and the Wyvern and Cinder were ravaged by the onslaught, Cinder soon coughed up blood as one of his fists hit her in the face. The Wyvern's head was thrashed left and right as it was being kicked dozens of times. Luffy's arms and legs returned to two again as both his fists compressed into his arms while Cinder and the Wyvern stood in a daze. **"GOMU GOMU NO... DOUBLE CULVERIN!"** Luffy's fists shot out and Cinder was struck in the gut and part of her stomach along with her arm shot off while the Wyvern's face began cracking and Luffy's fist came bursting through the other side. Cinder crashed into a pile of rubble while the Wyvern's body slumped to the ground. Moments later the great power dissipated and Luffy's fists returned to him._

 _FLASHBACK END_

"Cinder and that dragon were up there, they were stupid strong together, I barely had time to think, but I pummeled them, wait where's Red?" Luffy replied as he jerked up and felt a strong sudden pain come over him. "Don't worry captain, she's with her uncle on the other side of the shuttle," Zoro replied. "Red, she has a strange power, I could feel it while I was up there, it felt so similar to my conquerers haki," Luffy stated. "Woah, are you serious?" Usopp replied. "Yeah, I'm positive," Luffy said as he felt the pain come back. "Lay down, you've done enough, rest captain," Brook said. "Yeah, you're right," Luffy replied. Once the ship landed in Vale, something burst out of the door in a flash. And when Chopper went to check on the other patients, Blake wasn't among them. Instead he found a note that simply said _"Don't come for me."_ Chopper was confused by what she had meant.

"Alright, everyone's going to pull through," Chopper said. "Wait, where's Blake?" Zoro asked. Chopper remained quiet for a moment, "She ran off," he said. "WHAT?!" The crew said. "All I found was a note that said 'don't come for me'," Chopper added."Hey!" The crew turned to see Qrow and Ironwood. "Oh it's you two," Zoro said. Where's Ozpin?" Ironwood asked. The crew looked to each other and then back to the two. "We don't know," Sanji said. Luffy then raised his arm holding Ozpin's shortened cane. Qrow then ran over to the rubberman and took the cane out of his hands. "When I was in the tower, me and Pin fought Cinder and I blacked out, and when I came to this was all I found," Luffy said. Qrow clenched the cane in hus hand, "thanks kid," he said. There was a moment of silence. I think we should head back to the Sunny," Nami said. "WHAT?!" The crew replied. "Look, Ozpin was our best chance to getting home and now he's gone, I think we should try finding the other headmasters, maybe they'll know more about it," Nami stated. There was another moment of silence. Everyone agreed and so the pirates began to take their leave. "Hey!" The crew stopped and turned to see Qrow. "Take this," Qrow then tossed Nami a scroll. Keep in touch, and thanks for the help," Qrow said. "I hope we meet again soon, Qrow," Zoro replied.

The crew gathered up on the deck of the Sunny anchored at the trade port. Nami laid a map of Remnant on the ground. Alright, so where should we go? There are 3 other headmasters right?" Usopp said. "Yeah, there's Mistral, Atlas, and Vacuole," Nami replied. "I say we head to the closest one," Franky said. "Alright, so it's either Mistral or Vacuole," Nami added. The captain then rose up and hit his fist, "I say we head to Mistral!" There was a series of nods and Nami picked up the map. "Then it's decided, next stop Mistral!" Nami yelled. "YEAH!' The crew yelled.

 _Meanwhile, elsewhere..._

"Hmph, we managed to defile Vale and Beacon mostly, but only just barely. Ruby Rose... and Monkey D. Luffy... we shall meet in time, and when we do... it shall be the last..." It turned out there was a strange Grimm on the shore staring at the Thousand Sunny.

Suddenly, from the top of the Sunny, a crow cawed and Luffy looked at it as it sat on top of the lookout and it flew off.


End file.
